Multi-function laser-based systems are employed for a variety of purposes. For example, it has been suggested to provide up to seven different laser-based equipment systems in combination, including the following: (1) a laser range finder; (2) an infrared aim light; (3) an infrared illuminator (a flashlight); (4) a visible aim light; (5) a visible bore light (a mandrel boresight laser for aligning sights); (6) a combat identification system; and (7) a multiple integrated laser engagement system for laser-tag simulated exercises, referred to herein as a “laser simulation system.”
Prior art multi-function laser-based systems are generally complex and bulky. There is a need in the art for a system in which components are combined and/or eliminated to reduce complexity, cost and overall weight. In particular, there is a need for an optical system which provides multiple functions with a reduced number of optical sources and/or other components. Additionally, there is a need for an uncomplicated method of operating a multi-function optical system. Additionally, there is a need for an assembly for a multi-function optical system.